dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Eshi
Eshi (エシ, eshi) was a Level 3 Akuma that attacked Cross Marian's unit while they were crossing the ocean to get to Edo, Japan. Appearance Eshi is a tall, bipedal, humanoid creature who wears crimson medieval-like armor and has long orange hair. His helmet-like head has multiple eyes. Personality Eshi explains that in a previous life he was an artist, hence his habit of making a frame with his hands prior to an attack and proclaiming "Title!" before naming the scene in front of him. As an Akuma, Eshi is absolutely obedient to the Noah Family, and continues to kill to evolve. He was shown to be very sadistic, enjoying a lot beating up Lenalee and hearing her heartbeat weakening. Eshi has retained a good artistic sense that he now dedicates to bloody murder. He pays attention to making art works with the scenes of his victims. History In life, Eshi was an artist.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 65, Page 159 After becoming an Akuma, he eventually evolved to Level 3. Plot Edo and Asian Branch Arc Eshi first appears on the deck of Anita's ship while the crew and the Exorcists aboard (Lenalee Lee, Bookman, Lavi, Miranda Lotto, and Arystar Krory III) are on their way to Edo, Japan, chasing after General Cross Marian. It attacks Lavi from behind, attempting to crush his skull.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 64, Page 148 Bookman, though, intercepts with his Heaven Compass, saving Lavi and entrapping Eshi in his needles. When questioned, Eshi first reveals that he was created from the soul of a Japanese artist, then reveals that he knows information about Cross Marian. The Akuma then attacks Bookman, rendering him unconscious.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 65, Page 162 Lenalee Lee challenges Eshi next, leading him away from the ship to protect the others. The ship, though, starts to sink, and while fighting Lenalee, Eshi reveals one of his abilities: he can use his Dark Matter to control gravity, using ornamental chains that first wrap around, then increase the gravity of his target.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 68, Page 30 Lenalee is wrapped in these chains, as is Miranda's Time Record, the latter of which results in a lift of the protection on the ship and is causing it to sink. Eshi then returns to attacking Lenalee and forces her to sink into the ocean.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 68, Page 35 This causes Eshi to feel a sadistic jubilation so powerful that back in China, Allen Walker's pentacle eye reacts.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 69, Page 45 When Lenalee regains her will and invoks her Dark Boots to their maximum level, using the natural aversion of Dark Matter to Innocence to push Eshi's gravity chains away and lighten herself,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 70, Page 65 Eshi waits for her so they can resume their battle. As they fight, Eshi explains to Lenalee that her attacks will not be effective against him, as he is a close-combat type and she does not have the strength to piece his armor.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 70, Page 74 This gives Lenalee the idea to take advantage of Eshi's gravity increasing Dark Matter, and using her Dark Boots special ability Falling Technique: Iron Shackles,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 71, Page 87 she turns her own body into a massive, heavy blade and crashes down on Eshi, the weight piercing him, the Innocence deconstructing his body, and the attack, altogether, finishing the Akuma off.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 72, Page 106 After Eshi's death, the effect of his Dark Matter gravity shackles is dispelled from Miranda's Time Record.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 73, Page 128 Abilities and Powers Immense Physical Prowess: As a Level 3 Akuma, Eshi has extreme speed and strength, enough to overpower several Exorcists all by himself. He is the first Akuma to refer to himself as being a specific 'type', explaining to Lenalee when her attacks aren't effective that he is a sturdy, close-combat type.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 70, Page 74 Gravity Chains: Eshi's ability is to create Dark Matter chains that affects gravity, which can even overpower Miranda Lotto's Time Record abilitiesD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 68, Page 26 and Lenalee Lee's Dark Boots at their maximum invocation. It is also stated by Lenalee that once caught in the Gravity Chains, there is no escape, unless if Eshii is killed. Trivia *Eshi is the first Akuma who's soul is not shown in the first appearance as a Level 3 (Due to Allen Walker's rehabilitation elsewhere). *"Eshi" means painter or artist in japanese. It is possibly not his human name but just a title referring to his past life. *Eshi is the only level 3 akumas who is named in the manga. References Navigation de:Eshi Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Characters Category:Japanese Characters